Dawn
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: When Shane gets everyone up to surprise Mitchie to mend his failing relationship he has a heart to heart with Caitlyn about her failing relationship with Nate.Smitchie, Nana and onesided Naitlyn. Oneshot


**Dawn **

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing but the plot. **_

_**Camp Rock 2 really inspired me to write these oneshots so here's another one. I was wondering about how Shane got everyone up so started to write this. I figured that Caitlyn wouldn't be one to get up early. However, this came out very differently to what I had expected but I was so upset about the lack of Naitlyn that I just had to include it and so this happened. This is a missing scene that I think should have happened. Hope you enjoy. **_

It was almost light and so the two girls who were up could see the clothes they were putting on and how they were doing their hair and makeup. Only ten minutes ago they had both been asleep woken up by a text from Shane who was eager to get them all up so they could continue working on their performance to surprise Mitchie.

And so it came as no surprise that she was still asleep and Peggy and Ella were being very quiet so as not to wake her- luckily for them she was a deep sleeper. But the last remaining member of their cabin was still asleep.

Caitlyn Gellar had heard her phone buzz but instead of reading the text as Peggy and Ella had she had merely snorted and rolled over falling back asleep. Neither Peggy nor Ella wanted to wake her as they knew from experience that she would put up a loud fight which not even Mitchie would sleep through.

Once they were both ready for the day they left the two sleeping girls and tiptoed out the door into the dawn to join the others for a quick breakfast in the mess hall. "Morning." Shane greeted them as they approached the table.

All around them campers were up looking eager to start the day although very tired. Jason was sat with his junior rockers and Barron and Sander were sitting with Shane and Nate. "Thanks for this." He continued as the two girls sat down still yawning.

"No problem." Ella sighed through a mouthful of coffee as she pulled the toast towards her. "I guess we should have been doing more for Mitchie."

"And she might just forgive you and you and she might finally become official." Peggy added.

"How did you know about the fight?" Shane asked looking confused but before he could answer Nate interrupted after he had scanned the room thoroughly.

"Where's Caitlyn?" He asked. "Surely she should be with you two; you're in the same cabin after all."

"Still asleep." Ella rolled her eyes through a mouthful of toast. "We didn't want to wake her as she'd make a hell of a noise and wake Mitchie."

"But we need her for the dancing." Barron pointed out. "We can't get a move on without her."

"I'll go and get her." Nate offered pushing his chair back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Peggy warned stopping Nate's in his tracks.

"Why not?" He asked. "I've known her longer than any of you."

"True but she's really pissed off with you." Ella told him her face taking on a fiercer look.

"What have I done?" He asked evidently confused by her words and angry tone of voice.

Peggy rolled her eyes at him. "If you can't figure it out you don't deserve to know." She snapped angry that he still hadn't realised that one of his best friends was completely in love with him and was crushed by his infatuation with Dana.

Shane intervened before an argument could occur and not only halt his plans but ruin the spirit of Camp Rock and therefore their performance. "I'll go and wake her and try not to have an argument. Girls it's not Nate's fault so leave him alone."

Neither of them looked keen but saw what Shane meant and knew that the most important thing at the moment was saving Camp Rock. There would be plenty of time to yell at Nate later once they had succeeded. Once Shan was satisfied that they would stay friends he shoved back his chair and made his way towards the girl's cabin.

Once there he gingerly pushed the door open hoping that the creak wouldn't wake Mitchie. It didn't she was still fast asleep and the sight halted his progress of waking Caitlyn. Mitchie was curled up her hair a mess but to him she had never looked more beautiful.

The memory of her being angry with him jolted him out of his stupor and he turned to his right to the sleeping Caitlyn. Even in her sleep she looked miserable and he guessed that it was only there she could really show her feelings.

She had been putting on a false smiling front to help save the camp and also to not show Nate that she was violently in love with him when he was having feelings for Dana. Luckily for her only a few of them had seen through the front and he knew that Nate's feelings for Dana was the only thing that was stopping him from seeing through it.

Smiling at the memory of their first sleepover with Caitlyn when he and his brothers had woken her with a pillow fight he gently scooped her into his arms and carried her outside. She was a family friend of the Gray's and so was almost his sister.

When they were a good distance away from the cabins he set her down on the grass and sat down next to her before shaking her awake. "Caitlyn."

"What!" Her eyes snapped open and she jumped as she realised that she was outside in her pyjamas before the sun was even completely up. "What am I doing outside?"

"We need to get working on the performance and I want to get going before Mitchie's up." He explained as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make it more presentable. "The others are all up and ready to work."

They both turned and saw the stream of campers coming out of the mess hall and heading towards the stage. Caitlyn's gaze lingered on Nate as he glanced over the lake and onto the collection of buildings that made up Camp Star.

"I'll go and get ready then." She sighed tearing her eyes away from him. "Give me ten minutes."

"Caitlyn wait." Shane tugged her hand so she sat back down on the grass with a thump. "Are you ok?"

She immediately understood what he was getting at and scowled at him as she tried to get up but his grip on her wrist prevented it. "I don't want to talk about it Shane." She snapped. "Besides we need to get to work, Mitchie wouldn't want us sitting around chatting."

"Mitchie wouldn't want her best friend miserable." He countered. "We all know you love him Cait."

"All?" she asked the panic clear on her face.

"All us." He amended. "Apart from Nate." Her face relaxed as he confirmed her secret was safe from his brother. "I'm sorry about Dana. I wish I could change his mind but I can't. You know what Nate's like."

"He falls head over heels." She nodded. "Just not for me."

"I'm sorry Cait." Shane sighed slipping an arm around her shoulder noticing the tears in her eyes. "It's ok to cry- we're the only people around."

At his words she burst into tears burying her head into his chest. Taken aback that she was actually crying (she rarely did so) Shane froze for a second before wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair.

He was silent as he comforted her, not knowing what to say to make her feel better. He didn't know how long they sat for but eventually she calmed down slightly and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Shane."

"Don't be stupid." He waved it aside. "What are friends for?" She made a noise that was almost a laugh and leant her head on his shoulder for a second.

"I'll go and get ready." She jumped to her feet and then paused. "Thanks Shane." He smiled at her and watched the girl was practically his sister as she jogged back to her cabin to silently get ready for the day.

Once she was back in her cabin he got to his feet and joined the others at the stage. Nate was talking to the other drummers and so only raised a hand in a greeting but the others left what they were doing and came over to him.

"Is she ok?" Sander asked as he approached Shane.

"I don't know." Shane shrugged. "She cried." A stunned silence hit the group as they realised the amount of pain that their friend was going through. "But I think that she wants to just get through the Final Jam before she actually deals with it head on."

"Sounds like Caitlyn." Jason nodded before turning his attention to the young boy who was frantically trying to get his attention. The others all agreed before scattering to do their jobs as their names were yelled by their campers.

Shane wandered off to do his work but his attention was drawn away from what he was doing by Caitlyn's arrival. Her smile was back up and the bounce in her step but to him and those who knew her well the misery was evident.

He didn't know how his brother was failing to notice the fact that his best friend had been crying. But then his brother had never been good at noticing what was right in front of him. He preferred the overused, cliché Romeo and Juliet love story.

_**Did anyone else think the bit between Nate and Caitlyn was very cute in 'This is Our Song'. They were looking at each other while singing and looked adorable and then Dana came along and ruined the picture. **_

_**Thanks for reading- sorry for any mistakes. **_

_**Tacxxx**_


End file.
